1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an internal antenna with rotatable mounting bracket assembly for a flat panel television.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel televisions have become more and more popular. An internal antenna is used to receive broadcast signals. Conventional internal antennas used with flat panel televisions cannot be rotated easily to adjust reception of the antenna after the antenna has been mounted on the flat panel television. When the signal becomes weak, the internal antenna must be moved or completely reinstalled.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an internal antenna with rotatable mounting bracket assembly.